


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum and Ashton are briefly mentioned, Luke doesnt, M/M, Michael likes to get high, Muke - Freeform, Oblivious Michael, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael only ever seems to call Luke when he's high. Luke can never say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in August and posted it and it was really horrible so I rewrote it, and, yeah, here it is...

It was Friday night and all Luke wanted to do was curl up on his plush sofa and watch his favourite movies on Netflix, wrapped in a warm blanket. It's what sad people did, right? 

Anyways, so there he was, lying on his couch just as he had been doing for the last five hours, directing his anger to the tub of cookie dough ice cream that he held in his hands. He jabbed his his spoon repeatedly into the not-soft-enough treat, trying to get a mouthful of it's sugary goodness. The angry moan he let out as it slowly melted on his tongue was ungodly. Luke then continued to watch movies, yelling angrily at the idiotic characters with a frown plastered on his face.

If anyone were to have seen him in such a state and asked him why it was that he was so damn  _angry_  on a Friday night, there would only be one answer- It was  _all_  Michael's fault.

Fucking Michael Clifford and his ridiculously bright fucking green hair, and pale milky white skin, perfect fucking calves, and ruby red lips that he wanted oh so desperately to kiss...

But Luke didn't kiss those lips because Michael didn't deserve that luxury.  _Especially_  not after what he did.

You see, Michael never really had his priorities straight. Luke thought that when they'd first started dating that maybe, just maybe, the boy would put his own fucking boyfriend above getting high... Unfortunately for Luke, that had not been the case.

Sure, Michael was fortunate enough to have a nice job that paid well enough for him to take Luke out to very nice places (not to mention, he was a fucking trust fund kid). Though none of it really mattered considering Michael blatantly chose to smoke weed and get drunk with his shitty friends more than he chose to spend time with Luke.

(Now, Luke wasn't a clingy boyfriend, he just knew what he deserved)

That day- the last day of uni exams- a day where Luke was  _actually_  free for once, he thought that things would have been different. He'd been dead fucking wrong.

''Babe, you'll be fine." Michael had told him earlier as they cuddled on Luke's living room couch (they lived separately). "It's just one night.''  

 _Yeah, one night too many,_ Luke thought to himself that night.

He wasn't just angry, he was fucking  _upset_. It hurt him that Michael deemed him a whole lot less worthy than fucking drugs. Luke didn't even know what was so damn good about it and neither was he looking to try (he didn't like the smell of 85% of the stuff Michael used).

Luke was done with Michael. D-o-n-e.

 _Done_.

And he meant it that time. He really did. His mother always did tell him never to settle for someone who  _doesn't_  treat him like the good, deserving person that he was, right?

That's why when 11:30pm came along as well as a stream of text messages and calls from Michael, Luke ignored them like it was his job. He was proud of himself. Luke Hemmings was finally sticking up for himself...

Okay, not really. The fifteenth time his phone rang he  _had_  to pick it up. In his defense, Michael's obliviousness was interrupting The Avengers, for Christ's sake! It was his favourite movie...

''Why does it seem like you only ever call me when you're high?'' Luke asked harshly into the phone as he set his tub of ice cream down onto the coffee table.

''That's a lie." Michael protested. "I do not!''

''What the fuck do you want, Michael?'' He asked.

Luke wasn't too proud of the pout that formed on his lips.

''Woah, there...'' Michael giggled, his words slurred. ''Love you too,  _baby_!''

 _Great_.

''Fuck off. I hate you.''

''You're so feisty, babe.'' Michael laughed again and Luke wanted so badly to just punch the boy in his face. It was hard to stay mad when he sounded so...  _cute_.

''Stop calling me that.'' He huffed sadly. ''I'm done, Michael.''

''B-but I'm outside. Come down.'' Michael ordered with weak determination in his voice.

Luke's head quickly snapped to the sliding doors of his balcony. Thankfully, the blinds were shut and Michael wouldn't be able to look inside. He focused brought his focus back to his television.

''No.''

'' _Pleeeaaseee_.'' Michael whined.

''No. Fuck. Off.'' He snapped, emphasizing every word.

''It's getting colder.'' Michael whined again.

Luke scoffed. ''Not my problem.''

'' _C'mon_.'' Michael tried again.

''I'm hanging up.''

''B-''

''Bye!'' Luke exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, and -  _fuck_  - he was upset. He was prepared to set himself back down onto his couch when he heard the clinking of small objects against the sliding doors of his balcony.

 _Fuck_.

He prayed silently that no damage was being made on the glass as he walked over to the doors and tentatively slid them open. Luke leaned over the railing with fury on his face and had to fucking dodge Michael's fucking  _shoe_. The idiot had been chucking his own damn belongings!

''Are you fucking crazy?!'' Luke whisper yelled, hoping that his voice would carry to his wasted boyfriend- _ex_ \- whatever...

''No, I'm smart. Now you'll no choice but to let me in to retrieve my things!'' Michael smirked, licking his lips as he did so.

''I can always just throw them back at you.'' Luke scoffed.

Michael wasn't as clever as he thought he was.

''And I'll just throw them back up.'' Michael shrugged and Luke sighed.

At that point, he was more tired than upset. He just wanted to sleep and forget that Michael had ever existed, reallly. ''Why are you here?''

''Calum made me come.''

''Of course...'' Luke scoffed. He wasn't necessarily Calum's biggest fan at the moment. He  _was_  one of Michael's shittiest of friends, after all.

''Calum's fucking great, okay?!'' Michael laughed, poorly defending his best friend. ''Anyways, he thinks that me leaving you here was... inconsiderate!''

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. ''Do  _you_?'' 

''Do I what?''

Luke sighed impatiently.

''Think that what you did was wrong? Because it fucking was and it  _hurts_ , okay? It hurts when you put that shit before me and go do reckless things! It's  _terrifies_  me, okay! One day, something bad could happen to you because we both know that you shouldn't be mixing alcohol and some of that shit you do together! And I don't know what's more messed up, the fact that I'm actually talking to you right now instead of letting you go walk home barefoot or the fact that I care more about your feelings and well being than my own...''

They both stayed silent afterwards while Luke  _totally_  didn't tear up.

He was scared goddammit! Sure, Michael didn't exactly snort cocaine on a regular basis and weed tended to not be the most dangerous thing out there but he had every fucking right to be scared! He loved Michael and he cared to the point where any potentially dangerous thing exposed to him turned Luke into some weird Mother Goose type thing. It blinded him of his own feelings, too. He  _should_  have been mad...

'Well?'' He asked, wanting to know if he should really be giving Michael another chance.

''Hmm?''

'' _Fucking hell_ \- do you agree with Calum? Did you even listen?'' Luke snapped, throwing his arms up in defeat.

''Of course I do!'' Michael said, his voice suddenly much more solid than it had been before. ''And I did listen!''

''Then why aren't you answering?'' Luke asked, his voice breaking at the end. He was kinda secretly hoping that Michael had changed...

''Because... I didn't realize you felt that way...'' He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. ''Plus, I'm high as shit and I don't want to say the wrong thing...''

Luke closed his eyes, realizing that Michael was not in the right mind to be having such a heartfelt conversation. He sighed, counted to ten before opening them, and looked down at Michael's shivering form below. Luke may have been upset, but he wasn't cruel. He couldn't leave Michael out there in the chill of November.

''I'm cold.'' Michael informed, wrapping his arms around himself. He was only wearing a thin, long sleeved shirt and it obviously wasn't doing anything to keep him warm. Even Luke was beginning to feel the cold from where he stood.

''I'll be down in a minute.'' Luke said, turning away from the railing.

''Thanks, b-'' He stopped himself. '' _Luke_...''

''Whatever.'' Luke mumbled, walking back into his heated living space. Boy was he grateful that both he and his roommate Ashton (who was currently AWOL) were able to afford heating.

He walked down to the lobby of his building in nothing but his embarrassing penguin pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt that may or may not have been Michael's. When he pulled open the main doors of his apartment building, Luke couldn't help but smile back at the face that met his. He really did love Michael with every fiber of his being, so when Michael threw his arms around him in a bone crushing hug, Luke didn't pull back. In fact, he held on to the green haired boy harder than he thought was possible. He didn't care that Michael smelled like weed or that his hair was tickling his nose. He didn't care about how fucking freezing Michael's skin felt against his own because he fucking  _loved_  him. And he loved him so damn hard...

He couldn't leave him.

''I'm so sorry.'' Michael mumbled into his chest. Luke didn't know whether to laugh or not at his  _boyfriend_ 's tearing up. It was kind of adorable.

''Shh,'' Luke cooed. ''Don't cry.''

''I should be telling _you_ that.'' Michael sobbed, holding onto Luke even harder. ''I'm such a douchebag. You should break up with me... Why aren't you breaking up with me?''

''Shhh, please, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore.'' Luke assured, cupping Michael's face into both his hands. At the distance that they were, Luke could see just how dilated Michael's pupils were. The usual jade green of his irises was gone.

''Are you sure? Because I would totally understand if you dumped me right now... I'm a piece of shit.'' Michael whined pathetically, to which Luke chuckled.

''Yeah, you kind of are...''

''See-''

'' _But_ ,'' Luke cut him off, ''I love you all the same.'' He said, before pressing a kiss onto Michael's forehead.

''I love you, too.'' The green-haired boy said with a lazy smile.

''I know.'' Luke smiled knowingly.

''I'm also very fucking hungry right now.'' He added, with a small frown on his face that was almost _too_ adorable for Luke to handle. 

Luke chuckled. ''It's to be expected.''

''Can I have McNuggets?'' He asked, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

''Will you settle for mac n' cheese with cookie dough ice cream?'' Luke asked with a chuckle. It was too cold to walk to McDonald's.

''Yes... I'd like that.'' Michael nodded.

Luke held on to Michael's hand and began to walk back up to his apartment on the third floor, but not before pressing his lips against Michael's. He enjoyed every last moment of the rest of the night they shared. Even when Michael's increased appetite led him to finish Luke's tub of ice cream, he laughed.

So maybe he didn't hate Michael after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT


End file.
